Confessions of a Workaholic
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: The Confessions of a workaholic a little insight into Seto Kaiba's mind after his duel with Ishizu IshizuSeto Oneshot


**Confessions of a Workaholic**

**Author: UniqueWolfLover**

**Rating: T/PG-13 for one bad word**

**Pairing: Seto/Ishizu**

**Spoilers: The Kaiba blimp arc (teehee Kaiba has a blimp!)**

**Summary: The confessions of a workaholic (A peak into Seto Kaiba's mind)**

**Warnings: I personally think this fic sucks because I have no self-confidence what so ever. LOL but anyways I am a bigger fan of Seto/Serenity but Seto/Ishizu is kawaii too. Oh and about the whole Egypt history thingy. I made it up. I guess it could have happeneda generation or two after Pharaoh Atemu, but just to make it easy let's say its AU.I wrote this a little while ago but I just wanted to share it with the world cuz I was bored. **

**Dedication: To Raven because she wanted me to write another story but I couldn't think of anything!**

**(Kaiba's POV)**

**It all started on the day of the damn duel. The moment she walked in I was captivated. Her confidence and beauty put me under her spell immediately. I had seen her before in the museum and I'll admit I was attracted to her but never did I think I would fall in love. But here I am now, the president of Kaiba Corp madly in love with Ishizu Ishtar resident archeologist. Even though I won the duel in the end I didn't think any less of her. She was an amazing duelist that gave me a run for my money. Under different circumstances I bet she would have beat me, not that I'd ever admit that out loud. I won this time around but I am definitely looking forward to dueling Ishizu again. My thoughts are interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. I push the button for my receptionist on my intercom.**

**"Didn't I ask for no interruptions?" I asked angrily.**

**"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, she insisted on seeing you," Answered the receptionist shakily. I let go of the button.**

**"Come in if you must," I yelled angrily to the door. The doors opened and in walked the very woman who had been occupying my thoughts.**

**"What do you want?" I asked. She came to stand in front of my desk, hands clasped in front of her, a determined, serious expression on her face.**

**"Kaiba, this coming duel between you and Yugi Moto is of monumental importance. The hieroglyphs on the ancient tablet and my millennium puzzle predict that..." She started but I cut her off.**

**"I have had enough of your predictions and babble about coming doom," I said sternly getting up from my desk and walking to look out the window. She stood firm.**

**"Kaiba, you must understand the importance of what I am here to tell you," Said Ishizu coming to stand behind me.**

**"Ishizu, I don't need your help," I said. She put a placating hand on my shoulder so I would turn to face her. As soon as I did her eyes met mine and I found myself unable to look away.**

**"Kaiba, please, just listen," She pleaded, her eyes searching mine for any hint of emotion. My facade was up she saw none.**

**"Fine, then I want you out I have to prepare for the next duel," I said. Her eyes showed hurt and I almost regretted the harsh tone I took with her.**

**"This duel will prove to be very dangerous for you and Yugi Moto. It will determine the fate of the world," Said Ishizu absently playing with her necklace.**

**"I don't believe in fate," I said nonchalantly.**

**"Yes, but if you would just open your mind and heart many possibilities would show themselves to you," She said. What she did next surprised the heck out of me. She put her hand on my cheek. My heart started pounding. Her touch was so soft yet so electrifying. Her eyes shone with tenderness and concern, two emotions I hadn't received from anyone in a long time. That was my own fault, I kept everyone away, even my baby brother. Here this woman was offering me love and companionship. No! I couldn't think like that. I am the president of Kaiba Corp, I can't show weakness or fall in love. I had to get out of her grasp before my defenses fell completely.**

**"I don't need new possibilities. I have everything I need here," I said pulling out of her grasp and turning back to the window. She gave a small sigh.**

**"Kaiba how can I help you understand it's okay to live," She said so softly I barely heard her.**

**"Why are you so determined to get me to live?" I asked.**

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She answered.**

**"Try me," I said turning to her once more. She nodded and began her tale.**

**"Thousands of years ago, in ancient Egypt there was a Priest named Seth, and a tomb keeper named Isis. They were in love but not allowed to be together, because Isis was destined to spend all her years in a tomb protecting the body of Pharaoh Atemu. They still tried to be together. At night Seth would visit the tomb Isis protected so they could be together if only for a while. One day Isis was in a remote part of the tomb and there was an accident. Isis was killed by a collapsing wall. When Seth went to visit her that night and couldn't find her he supposed she had run away. He was heartbroken and lived the rest of his life as a bitter man. Only after the death of Seth did they find her body." She said steadily but her eyes showed her sadness.**

**"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.**

**"Kaiba, the Priest Seth is your ancestor and the tomb keeper Isis is mine," She said softly. My heart started beating fast once again at the possibilities she was suggesting.**

**"You're saying we are long lost lovers?" I asked trying to keep my voice nonchalant.**

**"Yes Kaiba," She answered catching me in her alluring gaze once more.**

**"You don't expect us to pick up from where we left off do you?" I asked.**

**"No, but I do want you to open up to me. I won't betray you. You can trust me," Said Ishizu placing her soft hand on my cheek once more.**

**"I barely know you!" I said incredulously pulling away once more, but still facing her.**

**"I want you to get to know me. Wether you like it or not you need a confidant and I am here to be that confidant," She said amazing me with her steadfastness.**

**"But why?" I asked.**

**"You will understand why with time," She answered. I regained my composure.**

**"I don't need you Ishizu," I said sternly.**

**"Yes you do," Said Ishizu, her penetrating gaze never leaving mine.**

**"How do you know what I do and don't need?" I asked angrily. Her gaze seemed to be looking into my soul and it was starting to crack my defenses.**

**"Because I can see your soul," She answered softly and calmly.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.**

**"Your eyes are so expressive, especially when you are angry," She answered still unperturbed by my angry tone.**

**"You don't know what you're talking about," I said.**

**"Why are you so bitter?" She asked actually letting the hint of and angry tone creep into her voice.**

**"Chalk it up to a bad childhood," I answered bitterly.**

**"I also had a bad childhood but I do not shut everyone out the way you do," Said Ishizu. Her answer stunned me for a moment.**

**"I think you should leave," I said. If she stayed much longer she would pull down the wall that I had so carefully built around my heart.**

**"Fine, I will leave but I will see you again Kaiba," She said before turning on her heels. Something caused her to trip a moment later and I reached out and caught her before she fell. This movement left us in an awkward position, my arms around her waist and her face inches from mine. She looked surprised, but gave me a small smile a second later that started my heart racing again.**

**"Thank you," She whispered softly meeting my eyes. She was inches away. If I just moved a centimeter our lips would meet. Some unknown force was drawing me closer to her, I couldn't resist so I moved my head down the last few centimeters and kissed her. She responded immediately kissing me back. My senses where in overdrive. No one has ever made me feel this way before. I was terrified and ecstatic at the same time. She had breached my walls and entered my heart. A few seconds later the kiss ended. Our eyes locked.**

**"This isn't going to be easy you know," I said to her.**

**"I know but you are worth it," She said softly stroking my face. This time I didn't pull away.**

**"You are the first person that actually believed I was worth anything," I said amazed at this woman before me. She smiled and hugged me, she actually hugged me. I haven't allowed anyone but Mokuba this close in a very long time.**

**"I won't change over night. I have a very hard time trusting people," I said making sure she knew.**

**"I know and I don't expect you to. All I am asking is that you open your heart to me. I won't leave you or betray you," Said Ishizu.**

**"Okay," Was all I said but that little word carried all that would be my future. I don't know my future, but at least now I will have someone to share it with, and that is my confession.**

**The End.**

**A/N: I know Kaiba and Ishizu are OOC but I really did try! I am much better writing Seto/Serenity! LOL I hope it wasn't too bad! Well please review!**


End file.
